Same StorySorta
by inusgirlkagg
Summary: whos this girl fighting Naraku?She can sense jewel shards too!COMPLETE
1. In the Begining

**The Same story...Sorta**

"InuYasha! I sence a jewel near by!" Kagome cried which stoped Inuyash emdeintly.

"Where!" Inuyasha yelled detumined not to go home empty handed.

"To the north a bit!" She repled as she got on Inuyasha's back.The others followed on Kilala.

**Few minutes later...**

"Its just therw this forest! I can feel it really close."Kagome said in the forest to her friends. They nodded but stopped as Inuyasha growled.Then shouted "NARAKU!"And began running threw the forest.But he hit a barrier.

He growled but stopped as he looked therw the barrier. There was a girl about 15.She had black hair and blue eyes of fear.She wore a kimono of a pretiess.And in her hand was the almost complete Sacred Jewel.Naraku was attacking the young girl with full force but the girl was on good defense.

Inuyasha broke the barrier like it was nothing.Naraku shocked (as well as the young pritess) feld only getting half the jewel.The pritess had the other half.You see it broke again.Only in two this time.

When Naraku feld the pretiss looked at them and smiled "Thank you" she managed befor passing out in Inyasha's arms.Jewel guled tight in her hand.

It was night befor she woke up.Inuyasha stood patiently over her so he could snatch the jewel out of her hand as soon as she woke up.Unfortunately she was quicker.

She jumped back and landed on her knees.And scanned the people around her.She sighed and relaxed."Thank you" she repeated eith another smile.

"For a pritess you sure feel warm around demons."Miroku said during dinner which was secnds later after the young girl settled nicely next to Kagome.

"oh, I'm not a prietess yet.Besides you saved me.And I'll ready know not all demons are bad.By the way my name's Kame (pronouced KA-ME) "she said warmly.

"How do you know Naraku!"snapped Inuyasha.

"Na-ra-ku? you mean that demon I was fighting?"Kame asked slowly.

**reveiw please I guess. but for now a cliff hanger**

**Inu'sgirlkagg**


	2. Kame a Sacred Priestess By Blood

**The Same Story...Sorta**

Chapter 2: Kame a sacred priestess by Blood

"I don't know him. But he thought i was my sister Kimy (like Kimi).Even then I don't know how he knew her, he wanted this.." Kame explained taking out a light blue jewel shard.

"What is it?" Shippo asked getting closer. But she took it out of view and replied "I can not tell you but I can tell you it causes demons great pain and power. That is why you cannot get near it."

"Why would Naraku go after a training priestess?" Sango thought aloud.

"Oh no I attacked him. He was trying to get my shard." Kame said bluntly.

"What ever we let him get away _again_. Erg! If you weren't there we could of killed him!" Inuyasha yelled pointing at Kame.

Kame instead of getting mad or offended she got up and looked him in the eyes. Then asked slowly "He hurt you correct?"

Every ones eyes widen how could she tell? "Tell me your stories in return I will give you the pink jewel."

Inuyasha's eyes widen at her statement. "R-really?" he stuttered. She nodded and sat down. Intent to her everyone of their stories.

So they told her. Beginning with the Shikon and ending with meeting Kame. At some point her mouth fell open then closed about a few minutes later. Her heart seemed to break at their story.

When their sad story ended, she indeed give them the Shikon half she held but stated more than asked, "I'll be going with you. To see if your story is true. And it is my duty not to evil men or demon to cause such harm!"

"Feh! Why would we need you? A human?" Inuyasha asked not wanting anymore company. Especially since she was a priestess.

Kame sighed took her arrows and aimed for a bird that was only a spec in the sky. And fired! Not only did she hit it she set it a fire! Blowing it up! "Not only that I could teach Kagome how to harness her powers but make her able to control them so she can learn and become stronger." Kame said dully like she didn't want to talk about how she can kick butt.

As they got ready for bed Miroku couldn't help but ask two questions 1."Will you bare my children," which earned a death glare and hit on the head from Sango. And 2."How is it you have such strong powers? A mere priestess such as Kikyo granted with specials powers could not perform that trick you just did. So what sets you apart?"

Kame sighed and explained dully," It is in my family's blood line. Each generation of girls are made strong priestesses by custom tradition and the boys are either fears warriors or monks. It has been that way since before Midoroku and my family tends to keep it that way. My initiation is soon. And each generation adds in the secrets of rituals and slaying becoming stronger."

"It seems like you aren't into this." Sango said thoughtfully.

Kame laughed. "Its not what I want its what my sister wants. For me to fulfill what's in my blood. Just as she has. And I cant bare to disobey her. She's already been hurt. And by the man she loved too. But I have to tell her it wasn't his fault!" She said the last part mostly to herself.

As Inuyasha drifted to sleep he thought Kame a priestess by blood?

(Fast Forward)

In a months time Kame fit right in. She was just as cheery as Kagome and when the two sang it was contagious. Making everyone sing too. And bringing smiles to all who saw the two. They were like sunlight.

And in that months time she knew about the thing between Kikyo, Inuyasha, and Kagome. And was totally on Kagome's side. She said everything she was thinking even if she said it without thinking. Which she apologizes for every time. It was as if she wasn't hiding anything. But everyone has a closed lid. Even Kame.

The gang was fighting a stray demon in a village in exchange for a place to rest. When Kagome, Miroku, and Sango were hit with a poison that spread slowly threw your body and if not treaded can kill you on the second week.

And sadly the village didn't have the treatment. But they knew of a village that did. A village that trained secret warriors. They said it laid south deep within the woods. So they tool off in the south to find the village that could heal them.

Kame bit her lip. "Are you sure they said south? Who knows they could of been wrong and meant North!"

Inuyasha snorted. "They were to scared to lie. And they all seemed so sure of themselves."

"But-but" stuttered Kame. She was losing this discussion with Inuyasha.

Then a big gust of wind blew and in the middle of it came out a demon with blood hair and put in two ribbons, (see fanart of Kisnu under Inuyasha)three blue stripes on his cheeks and wearing a rob that covered his shoulders and down. His green eyes reflected nothing.

Inuyasha drew his sword and attacked before asking questions. The demon took one look his way and knocked him away with one motion.

Miroku came into the battle next. But again one motion and Miroku was done. Sango fallowed suit only to have the same fate. Then he didn't wait for Kagome to strike him he went to her.

But a sacred arrow made him drop Kagome. He turned to look at Kame. Then growled "what the hell!"

"Don't attack my friends Kisnu (pronounced Kis-new)!" Kame yelled getting another arrow ready.

"FRIENDS!" He yelled out. "Do _FRIENDS_ Keep you away from your initiation! Or make you worry your family like hell!" He snapped.

"You now this demon Kame?" Sango asked while she and Kagome helped Inuyasha and Miroku up.

_**Whelp thats it for now!**_

_**LOVE,**_

**_Inusgirlkagg_**


	3. Hear Her Story

**Same Story Sorta**

**Chapter 3:Hear her Story**

**"Sadly yes"Kame replied."He is a close old friend of mine.And he **_isnt_**suppose to be here!"**

**"Whatever kid.your coming home!"Kisnu said lifting the girl up over his shoulder befor she could object."Stop it! Put me down! I have to find Naraku!"Kame yelled kicking and hitting him.**

**Kisnu stopped "Whos Naraku?"he asked cluelessly so he dropped the girl making her land on her butt.**

**"Hes the one who made Kimy hate you!"Kame insisted."He was after Blaze cuz he thought it was a sacred jewel shard!"**

**"Dont be stupid.The Shikon Jewel disappered 50 years ago **_I_** was there when that half demon was sealed to that stupid tree.!"**

**"Yeah well theres been a lot happening since you stopped traveling!For instance **_THAT_** half demon wass freed by that pritesses reincarnation! And the jewel came out of her body!"**

**"How stupid do you think I am!"Kisnu shouted.**

**"Very since the half demon is right behind me!"Kame shouted back.But then she softened"Dont you want to be with Kimy again?"**

**He stiffened at her words.Looked away and said "Fine you can do whatever."**

**Causing Kame to squeel in delight."BUT"Kisnu added"I have to go with you.Your family would kill me if they found out you left with out protection."Then he pulled out his spear pioson curer that he carried around when he heard that Kame's new friends had been hit with that deadly poison.**

**When Kisnu left to get some fire wood Kame took the chance to tell her knew friends the truth.**

**"The truth is when I heard the story of what Naraku did to you I had to find out if it was the same man who turned Kisnu and Kimy against eachother.Thats why i started to travel with you.Normally i could carless about this sort of thing and take it as non of my buisness."**

**"Blaze is a sacred power that dosent take form but can contaminate other objects like the shard I showed you.And in that shard is about half the strenght of the sacred jewel.It was all the rage way befor Midoriko and the Shikon Jewel.Long befor.But of course by a different name.Every millenum it takes a different name and disappers in hope not to cause harm by its protectors..But those that do find it fight the protector.It was that same fate that met Kisnu and Kimy.He lost his whole kingdom and family when many many powerful demons attacked it.He went looking for Blaze so not only could he get revenge but restore it."**

**"yet something happed between the two.they began talking and visiting.They were falling in love.But then a regular crystal shard somehow got blaze with in its mist.Giving it an alomst Shikon glow.Which naturally began to call demons from all around wanting its power.This sort of brought the starting of fights among Kisnu and Kimy but they still managed to work things out.Then Kimy came home late one night,she alomst glowed which wasnt like her."**

**"The very next day Kisnu found Blaze and took the jewel shard, as a sample.But it wasnt Kisnu!Kimy and him fought over it then began to fight phiscally shooting and punching.Fires started buildings destroyed choas everywhere.I ran away but then i saw him Kisnu changing in to a baboonish thing.And a boy with freckls.They took it and disappeared.And i went after them.Then thats where you found me."**

**"I always sent letters to friends asking how things were there never telling them where i was.I guess i never thought they would worry about me.And Kisnu's like a brother so its normal that he'll come and find me."Kame explained."Not to mention get some good pionts with my sister"she gurmmbled the last part.**

**"oh so thats your story!Wow thats amazing!"Shippo said expressively.**

**"Yeah!I mean i never knew there was something stronger than the Sacred Jewel."Kagome put in.**

**"Well the Shikon is the strongest jewel not the strongest energy force that can cause transformations or wishes."Kame explained.**

**"Tell me what was Blaze called befor this millenum?"Miroku asked out of the blue.**

**"Kananaza(sp?its suppose to be Mirokus wind tunnel in Japanese),why?"asked Kame countering Mirokus question.She didnt know about Miroku's Wind tunnel yet.**

**Everyone gasped."Kananaza!"They yelled then looked at Miroku.**

**"Just as I thought.I was told about a power stronger than the Shikon.In my family's records it states 'A power beyond and gardines born from it each generation warriors and bearing more power than the next.' You are one of them arent you?"Miroku asked.**

**Kame nodded."I thought it would be obveous since she is the recent gardines sister!"Snorted Kisnu."Even if she dosent have good consintration skills which are the sourses of their powers."**

**"Yeah yeah say something new will yah? I already know this stuff."Kame said breezly back.**

well leave it there for now review if you want.but you'll never guess the ending!hahahhahaha

love,

inugirlkagg


	4. Revealed Feelings

**Same Story Sorta**

**Chapter 4:Feelings Revealed**

**"Kimy lover"**

**"Goody goody"**

**"Thick headed jerk"**

**"stupid useless girl"**

**"Ickyness"**

**"Ickyness?"**

**"I ran out of words to insult you with."**

**"oh," kisnu and Kame said at each other.Though the words where said it seemed like they didnt mean anything.They came up with countless names for the other but none of them holding venom or meant to be hurtful. They seemed to injoy it too.**

**They came apon a village that needed help.Lots of it.Because of Naraku's coming and going,other demons have become restlessly recless.So demons are attacking nonwealthy and weak villages.Including this one.It was hardly a village now.Dust surrouned it and only about 5 houses stood.How most of the villagers survived is a mystery.**

**"We heard a rumor that your village was being attacked by a number of demons and were looking for help."Miroku asked the village elder.**

**He nodded but said in fear"Hai-hai but but their is demons!"while pointing at Inuyasha Kisnu Shippo and Kilala.**

**"No no.These demons are friends.They wish to aid us in helping your village."Miroku replied.The village elder sighed and said "Well the more fighters the better the chances of the demons backing off."**

**"What do you mean the MORE fighters?"Sango asked.**

**"Oh well you see we already have three fighters who appeared this morning to help.But you are welcome to help them."Said the village elders granddaughter showing the way to their place to stay.**

**"Thats strange.Not may people want to fight a demon.Much less now HOW."Sango said to the Inu gang.**

**"I told you not to do that.Now where kicked out of the hot springs!Honestly did you have to trey and sneak off with the owners daughters!"some one yelled threw the mist someone who wasnt Sango.**

**"I couldnt help myself!I mean you know she wanted too!"a man replied that wasnt Miroku though it did sound like them.**

**"That dosent mean you should!"The girl replied.Then they ran into Sango and Miroku.The girl into Miroku the boy into Sango.**

**"So sorry sorry sorry."the girl said to Miroku while bowing up and down.However the boy held Sango's hand and said smoothly "I'm terribly sorry miss."Then kissed it causing Sango to blush.**

**"Sogo?Kuro?"both Kame and Kisnu said adressing the couple."Kame?Kisnu!"the couple said as they began smiling.Then frowned "You do know Kimy blew about 50 caskets when you disappeared right?"**

**"She did?Oh no!I didnt mean for her to worry!"Kame said putting her hands on her face.**

**Sogo snortted."PLEASE!It was more like she was inflared!Literally she became a fire breathing dragon!" the girl Sogo said.She wore a red kimono that was thigh high but had a string to pull so that it could go longer.Shoulder sleeves and her long balck hair was in a high pony tail.**

**"Really?She's THAT upset?"Kame asked looking at Kisnu to see if it was true.He nodded slowly.**

**"Yeah!Dude i really thought she was going to kill me when i told her i didnt know where you were." Kuro replied laughing lightly.He had ear lenght hair that he wore down and the same outfit as Kisnu only it was purple."Your sister scares the hell out of me,seriously."**

**"Thats horrible Kuro and Sogo!My sister isnt scary.Its only when shes angry.And she dosent look like a fire breathing Dragon!"Kame insisted.**

**"If anything you do."Kisnu said which resaulted her pushing him face first into the ground.**

**"Kame!"then said a little girl with white hair,and gold earings.She wore a rich kimono and had pure silver eyes.Her eyes reflected nothing only her small smile told them she was happy to see Kame."Popi!"Kame squeeld back them hugged the little girl.**

**"Seems your phsycic powers are getting stronger.You guessed the right village Kame would come to." Kuro said smilling to Popi.She nodded with the same small smile.**

**"Phsyic Powers?"Kagome questioned."Here come to our cabin and we'll explain to you."**

**"Popi why dont you and Shippo play outside?"Kame asked she nodded and took Shippo out to play. Shippo didnt mind cause you know he has a new friend now.**

**"Kuro's a priest.But he can do alot more than exerize demons.He is what you could call an elemental worrier.He can control certain elements.Like water air lightning the earth itsself even.His family was killed by the demons of the south.Since then he has been trianing to get even with them."**

**"Sogo was the princess of a nearby village.But her village and family was to was killed by the south.She may of been a princess but she can kick some butt.And she is an inviciphaser.You know able to become invicble make energy sheilds and phase threw objects."**

**"Then there's Popi.Like I said she's a phsyic.But you know who wants to hang around a girl who can see your whole life and the future?Tell you whats to come that you'll die by the hands of your lover.that he was using you from the start.She was shunned.Even by her family.Afraid of her powers.Afriad of her.She was alone when i met her.Now that shes with me i take care of her now.But i left her with Sogo and Kuro so i could travel with you. She dosent mind since their her friends too.When soon found out though it was Naraku's fault.but not befor he tore Kisnu and Kimy apart."Kame explained.**

**"wow,"Kagome said with her mouth slightly open.**

**"Well since you all have spaecial powers whats Kisnu's?Imean being a demon dosent really count." Inuyasha huffed.He was a bit jealous.**

**"Oh he's moderatly phsyic that means he cant see the past or future but he can sense what type of attacks your about to use or your feelings when he looks into your eyes."Kame said easily.**

**"The demons are here! the demons are!"villagers screamed running to hide intheir under ground homes. When everyone heard that the Inu gang and Sogo and Kuro got ready to battle rushing outside to stop the monsters.**

**They won with a bit of difficulty they all had scratches and bruses from.Sogo went to stop Kuro from geting killed by the hot springs owner.While the others fixed themselves up.**

**  
"Kisnu can you please lick those scratches on my back?"Kame asked holding her kimono shirt on her front to keep from exposing her boobs."Sure"he said then began licking which heald every scratch that touched his tongue.**

**The Inu gang however got all red from watching Kisnu lick Kame's back."eh hem"Miroku cleared his throat to get the twos attentio."what?"they both asked.**

**"You do know that he's licking your back right?"asked Sango blushing.Kame and Kisnu both nodded. "And thats normal for you two?"this time Kagome asked.Again they both nodded."You do know he's a boy and your a girl right?"Miroku asked his mind forming noninnocent thoughts.**

**Then almost as if they never thought about it befor jumped away from the other and yelled "YOU'RE A BOY/GIRL!"they yelled pointing at the other."Why didnt you tell me!" they yelled again at eachother. "Prvert!" "Dont flatter yourslf" "I'm a pritess!" "I'm in love with your SISTER!" **

**They said at each other until Inuyasha stopped them saying "Wait, you never noticed that Kame was a girl and you never noticed Kisnu was a guy?"**

**Kisnu turned his face away and fehed like Inuyasha while Kame answered "Well i guess we never noticed because we thought of eachother like brother and sister.I mean i was five when i first met Kisnu.And ive grown alot.Not to mention he's in love with my sister soo then he'd be my brother in law when they marry..." she trailed off leaving the point.**

**then Sogo came back with a very injured Kuro but he was still alive.Once they looked from Kame sitting with her Kimono wrapped around her front and Kisnu looking at her like she was a strange crature they laughed and said"looks like you found out you to are the opposit sex."**

**"Im going for a walk"Kisnu said gruffly.Then walked away befor Kame could go after him.She sighed.**

**"So kiddo did you finally find out youre in love with Kisnu?"Kuro asked lightly like he kneew the whole time."Yeah i guess."Kame replied sighing again."I'm going for my own walk."then she left.**

**i would of done more but my mom's kicking me off the computer.so yah thats it for now,**

**LOVE,**

**inusgirlkagg**


	5. things get complicated

**Same Story Sorta...**

**Chapter 5:Things Get Complicated**

**"What was thatabout?"asked Kagome.**

**"Well you can be in love and not know it.That was the case for poor Kame.And now she knows i think shes got to figure out what to do.Help Kisnu and her sister get back together or tell him how she feels.That would make Kisnu choose between Kisnu's first love and the young girl befor him who hes been having feelings for, for awhile now."Kuro explained while Sogo went to change for bed.**

**'Wow sound fammilar Sango?'whispered Miroku.Sango nodded and replied back whispering 'Its just like Inuyasha and Kagome,sorta.'**

**'I agree.So Kisnu should choose Kame.'Shippo whispered a bit too loud earning a thump from Inuyasha.**

**A Few Months Past and well things werent going too good for Kame and Kisnu.They started insulting eachother too the point were they were HURTING eachother.Kuro said "Let things take their course dont interfer." How Sogo and Popi actually did that is amazing but the inu gang couldnt help but try and give advice.**

**Kame sighed "umm its been a while.Perhps we can stock up on supplies at my home village?"**

**Everyone looked at her like she was crazy.Why would she want to go home if Kimy and Kisnu could patch things up?But agreed.Her family must be worried sick.**

**It took them about three days to get to her village.And once it was insight Kisnu said he was going to hang in the forest."It seems he still cant face Kimy.Looks like GREAT Kisnu has a fear!"Kame giggled to herslf.**

**A woman in a pritess robe was surrounded by children showing her herbs and flowers they found.She looked EXACTLY like kame!The only difference was Kimy was older it looks like she dosent smile and she had longer hair than Kame."Sister!" Kame said opening he arms for a hug towards this girl.**

**When Kimy looked up she had an unreadable face.and when Kame was close enough she slapped her! Right across her face!How could a sister do that!Kame fell to the ground."How DARE you return after you fled your ceremony!You dishonored our FAMILY!"Kimy said about to hit kame again but Kisnu stopped her.**

**"She was doing something for US.Leave her alone and fight ME."Kisnu said standing in front of Kame while Kagome helped her up.**

**Kimy smirked,"Running away with an unworthy demon and Half breed.tsk tsk you've hit a new low.Your ceremony is this afternoon.Dont run away or I'll hunt you down my self."**

**"Kimy you know its not like that!"Kisnu said glancing at Inuyasha."Then prove it."Hissed Kimy walking away.Kisnu growled then took off in her direction.**

**"Here let me asist you dear child Kame."an old woman in a prietess uniform said.Kame looked up for the first time since she had been slapped and smiled "Kada."**

**"So that tis why you left.You followed the fakeKisnu."Kada said after Kame told her why she left."But you know as well as i do that Kimy belives family honor and duty gose first.I am afraid that she looking for a husband for you.An arranged marrige."causing everyone to gasp.Kame sighed "Well i know she dosent want me to make the same mistake she did.But must she be in charge of my life?"**

**"Tis your fathers wish you grew up happy and married into a good family.That was his last wish.And since Kimy is not full blood she also has to hurt you,Your mother was s grat woman but Kimy would never consider that woman as her new mother.Thy child must understand how these things work."Kada explianed.**

**"Well i'll do whatever it takes to please her!"Kame said getting a look of determination on her face."Even if thats not possible?"Kada added.Kame nodded "I have to try!"Then got up in set of doing something.**

**"That child is a fool."Kada said sadly.Then face the inu gang to explain."Kimy dose nothing sisterly.She has made it her duty to hurt Kame in every possible way.And Kame only thinks that if she did EVERYTHING Kimy said then maybe just maybe Kimy will act like a real sister."**

**"Thats horrible!"both Kagome and Sango yelled."Why would Kame be so stupid?"Inuyasha asked curious to know.**

**"No one knows.Her mother died at birth.And her father died shortly after.Leaving a ten year old Kimy and new born child Kame in my care i watched as Kimy grew in hatred of Kame over the years."Kada contiued."why Kame thinks the way she dose is a myatery to us."**

**"How sad."Shippo said."And everyone knows this?Sogo,Popi,Kuro, and even Kisnu?"asked Kagome. Kada nodded."We have tried to convince her other wis but she refuses to see right."**

**"ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh" they heard Kame scream.**

**well thats it for now, a cliff hanger.Any complaint plaese talk to me.**

**love,**

**inusgirlkagg**


	6. reality

**Same Story Sorta...**

**Chapter 6:A Reality.**

**"KAME!"the inu gang yelled when they heard her scream and ran to her.Only to find Naraku and hovering above him was Blaze.Or at least what they thought was Blaze since Kame was trying to get him away from it.**

**Then just like that Kame was killed.Right as Kisnu came back from his forest talk with Kimy.They had watched as Kame died and so did Kisnu's heart.His best Friend and the girl he was now in love with but lost the chance to be with.That thought alone turned him mad.**

**He didnt kill Naraku but now he was alone no one to understand him like she did.Tears fell from his face as he held Kame in his arms she was still alive but not for long.She smiled and her last words "ilove you"broke his heart.**

**Just then Inuasha woke with a jolt.Slowly memories filled his head.As the pain in his side hurt more.He had just fought Naraku and after Naraku ran away he fell unconcious.His blood all over him.Now he was in Keade's village and Kagome was sleeping across the room.**

**Slowly he began to wonder why he had a dream of people he didnt know.Then slowly Kame's face turned into Kagome's face.Wait,KA-GO-ME take out go in kagome and it becomes Kame.And look closly at Kisnu.Take out the k and s and it has inu as in Inuyasha.Shippo and popi.Sogo Sango, and Miroku is Kuro.And Kimy was Kikyo.Then slowly he understand his dream.**

**His dream was his concious telling him that if he didnt chse he'd lose the one he really loved.kagome.His best friend,his comfort,his reason for living.He glanced over at her.In the resent battle Naraku, Naraku was after Kagome.He almost killed her.Inuyasha didnt know what he'd done if that did happen.And the reason he had come so close is because he was busy with Kikyo.**

**He'd rather live that day 50 years ago with Kikyo pinning him to the tree everyday than let Kagome die. He made up his mind.He chose Kagome.He was going to live happily with Kagome.**

**Just then he heard shifting from Kagome's side of the room.Kagome looked over at Inuyasha only to find that he finally wake.She pushed the covers away from her and hurried to his side."Are you ok?"she asked puting a hand on his forhead."How are you feeling?"she asked when he didnt answer.**

**Thats when he pulled her into his chest even if it did pain him a bit."I chose you."he whsipered in her ear. "i dont want to be with Kikyo anymore."She tried to move but he tightened his grip."Dont go."Kagome sighed into his chest and made herself comfortable.Then again he whispered,"Youre telling that wolf that your mine."while kissing her lips.Kagome gasped but kissed back.Then she giggled as what he said regestered in her head.**

**"I alwas was."she replied befor sleep clamed her.**

**The next morning put perverted thoughts in Mirokus head as he walke in the room where Inuyasha held Kagome in his arms.Sango kncked him out and smiled to herslef.'Finally they realize they love eachother.'**

**Inuyasha woke the next morning after Sango left the room.He looked down at his miko and smiled.**

**Six months later they defeated Naraku.Then six months later Kagome was found out she was pregent with Inuyasha's first child.Three years later Sango gave Miroku twins.And Shippo met an arctic half demon named Sakura who he sees often.**

**Inuyasha smiles as he looks at his three kids.Twins that are now one and his eldst who by Kagome's world is old enough to be schooled.And to think it had to take dream of the a same story like Inuyasha's well Sort of...**

**'I guess even i get a happy ending.'Inuyasha thought as he turned to Kagome who was running his way happily.**

**"Inuyasha!i'm pregent again!"she said practilly singing.Inuyasha smiled and kissed her on er forehead. "Thats wonderful,"he replied.holding her.**

**THE END!**

**thats the end ya!i finished my first story!**

**love,**

** inusgirlkagg**


End file.
